Lynx
by 7upvodka
Summary: 'Well I better introduce myself. Hey, I'm Lynx, as in the cat? Yeah. And I'm Catwoman's protégé/daughter, not biologically of course, according to my real mum, I'm dead, but I don't care, what's done is done, no way to change it. As for why I'm here, well, today is the day.'
1. Independance Day

**GOTHAM CITY**

**JULY 4, 2010**

**11:55 EDT**

I tensed as I watched Freeze….well, freeze everything he could see. I glared at him, wishing to be down there beating his ass but Selina had insisted I watch this one out. I didn't fully understand but didn't question her.

I saw a Batarang fly out from a tree and hit Freeze's gun, saving the last of the unfrozen people, letting them escape. Due to my amazing hearing and gadgets I could hear everything that Freeze was saying.

"Batman," Freeze spoke, turning to look at the tree where the Batarang had come from. "I was wondering when-"he was cut off by the sound of laughter, I narrowed my eyes and could just about make out the shape of the Boy Wonder before he pounced on Freeze, pushing him to the ground and swiftly turning, firing two Birarangs as he did.

"Oh," Freeze started, obviously not amused by his company, "Boy Wonder. The Bat sent you to send me off to prison? To be honest, I'm quite underwhelmed." I chuckled softly at that last part; Robin was going to have fun with that later.

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here" Robin sighed, looking over Freeze's shoulder, throwing his hands up as he did.

"Kids, always in such a rush. I prefer to preserve these moments, forever" Freeze commented.

"Not talking to you~" Robin sang exasperated.

Freeze's face displayed one of confusion then shock, I realised why. While Boy Wonder was keeping Freeze busy, Bats had snuck up behind them, leaping up from the rock and proceeded to deliver a swift knock-out punch to Freeze.

I grinned slyly and sat up from my perch on the building opposite.

Well I better introduce myself. Hey, I'm Lynx, as in the cat? Yeah. And I'm Catwoman's protégé/daughter, not biologically of course, according to my real mum, I'm dead, but I don't care, what's done is done, no way to change it. As for why I'm here, well, today is the day.

I looked down just in time to see Bats and Robin jump into the Batmobile, which was my cue to leave. I unlatched my whip from my right hip and used it to swing from building to building, following the rapid speed car through Gotham and out the other side.

I lifted my hand to my ear to activate my com unit, "You in place?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the vehicle.

"Of course, kitten, right outside. See you in a few." Catwoman clicked off and I leapt off the roof into an alleyway where my civilian clothes were hidden.

I quickly pulled on the dark outfit over my suit. My suit was pretty much the same as Catwoman's but a few alterations had to be made to fit me personally. For one, my long, ash hair wasn't tied back in a hood like her, the only thing that sat on my head were my ears, and there was also a hole for my tail to fit through, plus the fact I have a domino mask to hide my true identity from the world.

As soon as I was done changing I ran out of the alleyway and hopped on my catcyle and took off after the two birds.

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

**JULY 4, 2010**

**14:00**

As I drew nearer to the infamous Hall Of Justice I pulled over and parked my bike, rushing quickly into the shadows before anyone could detect I was there.

"Hey kitten, didn't think you were gonna make it. Washing your tail again were we?" Catwoman's voice cut into the silence beside me. I turned to face her and scowled lightly.

"Jealous?" I teased, bringing my tail out from under my coat and flicking it behind me. She smirked at me and turned to peer out from behind the corner.

I always stumped her with that comeback because in fact she is, jealous, I mean. My tail and ears are real; a part of me just as much as my arms and legs.

Before meeting Selina I was tested on as a guinea pig, trying to see if you could combine human DNA with other mammals. I grew a tail, cat ears and my nails grew longer, my hearing and sight also improved. When Catwoman found me she saw hope and took me in.

"They've just entered; we'll have twenty minutes before anyone comes back out." Her voice brought me out of my thoughts and I nodded at her, ready to pounce into action. We waited for a few more minutes then suddenly Catwoman vanished.

I quickly took her place and peered round the corner to be met by the sight of Speedy storming out of the Hall and speeding off on his bike. No pun intended.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my touchscreen device out of my breast pocket and scrolled through my files hoping to catch something that needed checking out. Catwoman wouldn't be finished for a while and all I was doing was observing. I was pretty bored,

"Hey Catwoman, Cadmus claims to have just opened something on Sub-Level fifty-two, mind if I go check it out?" I radioed, hoping for her to give me the all clear.

"Sub-Level fifty-two? What could they be creating down there?" She paused for a moment on the other end of the line, obviously trying to decide whether going was a good idea or not. After a few seconds of silence she radioed back. "Fine, but be careful, if you're not back by midnight, then I coming to get you, okay kitten?"

"Copy that Calico." I grinned as I heard her growl at the other end of the link before it was abruptly cut off.

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

**JULY 4, 2010**

**14:20**

I entered Cadmus and quietly slipped towards the elevator, hoping no one would see me. My hope slowly died out as I heard someone shout out from behind me. I groaned and stayed put, fishing out my mini-bombs from inside my sleeves of my jacket. When I heard the running feet slow down, indicating they were not too far away I spun round quickly, hurling the bombs, which exploded in mid-air, creating a smoke barrier whilst also setting fire to some drapes. I ditched the civilian clothes in the midst of the smoke and threw more bombs behind me, listening to them explode and the screams of people following.

With everyone distracted I sped down a hallway and into an empty side room filled with computers.

"Time for an update." I mused, plugging my USB wire into the port, pulling up a hologram screen, hacking and downloading the newest Cadmus files to my cat suit.

Once I was finished I tiptoed my way out of the room towards the elevator. I pried open the doors and jumped. I flew down the elevator shaft until I landed gracefully on all fours on the top of the empty elevator; I looked up to the wall, Sub-Level forty-one. I sighed and pulled myself up onto the ledge, bypassing any systems that would suddenly set of any alarms.

I pried open the new set of elevator doors and set off down the dim hallway. A couple of times I had to press to the wall to avoid being seen by the Genomorphs; didn't want Desmond to know my location before I knew his.

After a while of walking I reached the emergency stairs. Opening the door, I looked down over the railing. The stairs spiralled down all the way to Sub-Level fifty-two. I smirked, perfect. I took two steps back and ran at the metal bar, flipping over it expertly and, once again, flew towards the ground and, once again, landing on all fours.

I opened the door and let myself in, to what looked like the inside of a vein. Red cells coated the walls, trailing off down two similar hallways. I had already searched down creepy corridor A last time I was in D.C. so I could safely say that whatever Desmond was hiding was down creepy corridor B.

I took off running down the hallway, pausing when I reached a large metal door, only stopping to disable the lock so I could enter. Lucky for me the room was empty with only a large tube situated in the middle.

I stared in shock at the test tube in the centre of the room, inside was a boy, to be more precise a Superboy. He looked about 16 and had his eyes closed peacefully, almost like he was sleeping. I shook my head to try and clear my mind of any shock that was still plastered there.

"I knew they were cloning Superheroes, but seriously, Superman? They must be desperate." I commented, plugging my USB into the computer, trying to find out what I could about the newest Genomorph.

I froze when I heard soft footsteps heading towards the chamber I was in, a quick glance at my wrist showed I had only downloaded 80% of the files; I had a couple more seconds before the scientist got too close. I flicked my tail nervously as my ears craned to place the footsteps in a definite position. My gaze flickered from the door, to my wrist, to the clone. Eventually the downloads were complete and I shot up and latched myself onto the ceiling just in time to see the door open and a woman walk in with a clipboard in her hand.

I waited there for a few minutes before she eventually turned around muttering statistics under her breath. When she was halfway to the door I silently dropped down to the ground and pounced back on the computer, hoping to dig up what she had been doing.

I heard more footsteps move towards the bay and not shortly after a shriek from the female scientist. My ears flicked up registering that three more people were about to enter. I heard one person enter, closely followed by two others. The sound of the door slamming behind us made me roll my eyes in annoyance.

"I disabled the door." I heard a familiar voice say. "We're safe."

"We're trapped." Another voice joined in.

I rolled my eyes again typing quicker, trying to find something to work with.

"Uh, guys…" yet another voice trailed off. "You'll wanna see this." I could see their stunned faces reflect off the glass of the test tube.

"Big K, little R." The third voice registered, walking closer to the pod. I realised they hadn't noticed me yet, even though I was stood at the controls, not at all trying to hide. "The atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?"

"Robin, hack." The second voice interjected.

"No need," I said, speaking for the first time. "Already done." I turned around looking smug at all three confused faces.

"Lynx?" Robin asked me slowly. I bowed sarcastically.

"The one and only. Anyway as I was saying I've already hacked his file. 'Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force grown in sixteen weeks. From DNA acquired form Superman.'"

"_Sixteen weeks?!" _Robin asked in complete disbelief.

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected me.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash added, eyes widening.

"'His solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven.'" I continued, pulling up the basic files. Robin appeared next to me and plugged his USB device in and proceeded to download the files that I had already acquired.

"Genomorph gnomes. They're force feeding him an education." I informed Aqualad who was pointing a finger to the three Genomorphs connected to Superboy.

"They're like…making a salve out of….well, Superman's son." Kid Flash commented in realisation. "Hey wait, when did Lynx get here?!"

I sighed in irritation and turned to them. "I arrived at Cadmus about an hour ago; I've been down here for twenty minutes already. Oh and it took you guys long enough, I already hacked most of the system before I realised you had entered." I turned back to the computer, typing away.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad instructed. I rolled my eyes and continued typing before turning around and leaning against the desk.

"No signal." Robin said, I smirked.

"We're in too deep. Literally." Kid Flash joked, no one laughed.

After a few seconds of silence we all exchanged looks. I rolled my eyes, again. I noticed I was doing it a lot lately. "I'm just gonna say it," They all looked at me expectantly. "This is wrong."

"We can't just leave him here." Robin agreed, perching next to me on the desk, his hand just a few millimetres away from mine.

"Set him free," Aqualad commanded, sending me a warning glare. "Do it." I spun round quickly and inputted a few codes, waiting for the pod doors to open.

Superboy's eyes suddenly flew open; he snarled and flew towards Aqualad effectively tossing him halfway across the room. I immediately jumped into action, front flipping towards the two, attempting to knock Superboy out by one swift kick to the head. He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground next to Aqualad, delivering a quick punch to my cheek.

Robin and Kid Flash were trying to restrain the super-powered clone, but he didn't seem fazed as he threw Kid towards an empty test tube, effectively smashing it and knocking him out.

Robin then placed a smoke bomb in Superboy's mouth, choking him. Aqualad and I used this distraction to kick the Kryptonian away launching him into the controls. Robin offered me a hand and I took it wordlessly pulling myself up off the floor.

Once I was up, Robin ran forwards a bit, extending electric wires to Superboy and activated them. The latter just looked down and pulled Robin towards him, stepping down on him, cutting off his breathing.

As soon as Robin was forced to the ground I unlatched my whip from my hip and started clipping Superboy's leg, trying to get him to release Robin. Using my distraction as an advantage, Aqualad whipped out a hammer and hit Superboy over the head with it.

I quickly ran over to Robin and helped him up. "Robin?" I asked, shaking him slightly. I received a groan in response and then he collapsed. "Robin? Robin!" I cried out shaking his shoulders. No use. He was out.

Superboy had now gotten up and was facing a determined Aqualad.

"We are trying to help you." He explained, obviously desperate. However Superboy was not impressed, he again launched himself at Aqualad who in turn stepped out of the way and pushed him into a wall.

When Superboy kicked Aqualad back I took it as my cue and pulled out my whip and clicked a button on the side, electrifying the weapon as it struck Superboy numerous times. He stood up in pain, grunting slightly every time I struck him.

"Lynx!" I heard Aqualad shout, but before I could turn to see what was up I was thrust into the wall, Superboy's hand around my neck, squeezing tighter and tighter until all I saw was black.


	2. Fireworks

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

**JULY 5, 2010**

**00:01 EDT**

"_Time runs short," _A voice rang through my head. Urghh...my head. "_You must awaken…"_ The voice trailed off _"You must awaken, _now!"

My eyes snapped open and I glared at the only thing I could see. Superboy. I tried to move but found myself handcuffed inside a pod. I glanced to my left to see the other three sidekicks all in the same situation as me.

I let out a small sigh of relief that they were all okay…well, alive at least. I frowned slightly at our situation, wasn't Superboy supposed to be, oh I don't know, frying us right now? I mentally chuckled at how I was expecting my own death; I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"What-what do you want?!" Kid Flash demanded. I rolled my eyes at his obvious obliviousness. "Quit staring, you're creeping me out!"

"Hey Kid," I started, giving him a warning glare before focusing back on Superboy. "How 'bout we _not_ tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin continued.

I shot him a look and saw he was smirking at me triumphantly, I looked at his right hand and saw why; he was half way through picking his lock. I glared at him but then let out a small smile, Two could play at that game; I extended one of my claws and got to work.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad began,

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for grat-" Kid was abruptly cut off by me.

"Kid," he turned to look at me. "Shut up."

"I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions." Aqualad spoke again. My gaze travelled back to the clone before us, waiting for a response.

"What if…what if I wasn't?" Superboy struggled out.

"He can talk?!" Kid Flash asked, surprised.

Superboy glared at Kid Flash. "Yes, _he _can."

We all looked pointedly at Kid Flash. He looked back at us and shrugged. "What? It's not like I said _it._"

I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on picking the lock with my finger nail, pretty handy being half cat. Damn, these were really locked. I snapped out of my daze when I heard Robin ask a question that made me freeze.

"But have you seen them?" Robin inquired. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no, I haven't actually…seen them." Superboy admitted sadly. I felt my heart drop at his words, he was sixteen and he hadn't even seen daylight; admitted sixteen weeks but still.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" I asked, curious to see if the data was implanted into his mind.

He recited who he was, exactly as the data had read. To become a replacement for Superman should he fall but should Superman turn dark he was created to destroy him. O-kay….

"If you truly want to be like Superman then you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond CADMUS."

He glared at Aqualad hard "I live _because _of CADMUS! It is my home."

"Uh, your home is a test tube." Robin observed.

"Robin," I warned, not needing to continue my sentence.

"We can show you the sun." He continued, ignoring me.

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon." Kid Flash pointed out.

"Shit! After midnight?" I groaned tilting my head back. "Catwoman's gonna kill me!"

"We can show you…no introduce you, to Superman." Aqualad continued, ignoring me again

"Is everyone ignoring me for a reason? Or am I just too awesome for your feeble minds to comprehend!" I asked, slightly enraged, but teasing all the same. Superboy looked at me and showed me a small smile, while the other three just gave me a pointed look. I smiled back at Superboy, still struggling with the lock.

"No, they can't" A voice sounded from behind Superboy. I watched as Guardian, the female scientist from before and Desmond made their way into the room "They'll be otherwise…occupied." He said folding his arms over his chest. "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass!" I exclaimed. "Batcave's crowded enough!" Robin added.

"Oh, my dear Lynx. I didn't realise you were here too. How did you manage to get past the sensors? Oh well, it doesn't matter now, I've always wanted a pet." He smirked at me and I sucked in a breath between my teeth and shook my head.

"Sorry Desmond, cat's work alone, if you want a house pet, feel free to call up Calico, I hear she's always ready for a good time." I winked and smirked at him, watching as his face display obvious anger towards me. I heard Robin laugh beside me and I grinned.

The Genomorph from Desmond's shoulder landed on Superboy's and immediately his eyes grew dull and he left without a word of protest. I felt the lock on my hand click quietly and I knew it had opened. If I was to leave now I'd probably get destroyed, not a good idea taking on Superboy and Guardian at the same time.

"Start on Lynx, this will teach her and her mongrel guardian to mess with CADMUS." Desmond muttered under his breath, the female scientist nodded and pushed a few buttons, almost immediately metal claws shot up from the floor and latched onto my chest, sending electrical waves through my body. Electrocution, not fun.

"Take this as a warning." Desmond yelled over the buzzing of the electricity. "Once we've taken what we want, your body will be shipped back in little pieces. No cat will ever rob me again." He turned back to the female scientist again. "Now the others."

I let out a muffled cry, I wasn't gonna give Desmond the satisfaction. I have no idea how long we were there for, the only thing I heard was a distinctive ripping sound and then the pain suddenly stopped, I watched as Superboy had ripped open the door and had hurled it towards Guardian, Desmond and the female scientist, trapping them.

As soon as I saw that they were down I pulled the rest of the lock off and jumped down on the ground, stumbling slightly, the shocks had worn me out somewhat.

"I win." I stated simply, smirking at Robin, before back flipping over to the controls and hitting a button to open the pods. By this time Robin had jumped out and was muttering something about Batman having his head.

"Robin grab Kid, Superboy get Aqualad out." I instructed.

"Don't _you _give me orders either." He jumped towards Aqualad and ripped off the cuffs that held him. Once we were all released Kid made a beeline straight to the door and shouted a quick "Come on!" back to us. I passed the growling scientists and turned sharply.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin and I muttered together throwing birdarangs and caltrops at the glass orbs that held our DNA.

"Great, now Lynx is doing it too. What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked Robin before running to join the other two.

"Uh, guys. Why are the pods glowing?" Kid Flash asked as we passed a corridor full of glowing pods.

"They're Genomorph cells or new-born Genomorphs. They are grown and born inside the walls of CADMUS." I informed them as we ran.

"Seriously! How do you know all this?!" Wally questioned me, slight irritation in his voice but I could tell he was joking.

"We are still fort-two levels below ground but if we can make the elevator-" Aqualad was cut off by giant Genomorphs blocking our path. We slowed down and looked behind us; Genomorphs were crawling out of the spheres and crawling their way towards us.

I immediately took my whip out and struck just in front of the biggest Genomorph, he roared at me and slammed down his fists, I dodged expertly and launched myself up onto his head. Extending my claws, I slashed at its eyes and rolled off sprinting down the corridor, Robin hot on my heels.

Aqualad forced the elevator doors open and I pulled out my whip. Robin was still fumbling with his grappling gun so I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up after me, clinging to my whip as we swung up.

I could see Superboy and Aqualad above us but then something happened. Superboy was falling. Robin quickly fired a Batarang out and Aqualad caught it swiftly.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" Superboy questioned sadly.

"Dunno, but it looks like you _can _leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid Flash pointed out, trying to comfort the clone whilst helping him and Aqualad down onto the ledge we were perched on.

I looked up as I heard an elevator noise and saw it travelling down towards us. I quickly looked to my left. SL-15. This would have to do.

"Grab my wrists!" I instructed Aqualad and Robin, they both looked confused and Robin was about to protest until I screamed "Do it! Now!" They both grabbed a wrist each and I stuck my heel of my boot into the crack between the elevator doors and twisted my foot, creating a gap that I grabbed onto, letting their hands go, and pulled open.

"Is it just me, or is she a lot sexier when she acts in charge?" I heard Wally ask Robin, dreamy tone in his voice and I could tell he was fantasizing.

"Out! Now!" I ordered jumping out into the hallway. I started off running down the corridor unsure of where I was going.

"Go Left! Left!" Superboy suddenly called, I looked back confused but turned left no doubt, almost slipping at the sudden turn. "Right!" he called out again. I was prepared for the turn this time and I ran confidently…straight into a dead end.

"Great directions Supey! Are you trying to get us repoded!?" Kid Flash exclaimed, becoming more annoyed by the second.

"I-I don't understand." Superboy apologised, looking around confused.

"Don't apologise! This is perfect!" Robin enthused. "Nyx, can you get the grate?" He asked, turning to me.

I grinned and extended my claws, climbing up the wall and slashing at the grate seals, breaking them easily.

"Everyone in!" Robin instructed, jumping in after me. I opened my hologram on my wrist and directed us towards an exit.

"Robin, you hacked the motion sensors right?" I asked, still trying to navigate our way through the ventilation shafts.

"Duh!" He said, trying to sound irritated. I stifled a giggle as I turned my body so I could kick the grate off the hinges, climbing out and stretching out, tail flicking back and forth appreciably.

"Finally, I can almost smell the freedom." I said, cricking my neck,

"Sweet!" Kid Flash commented, visibly cringing at every crick I let out.

"There's still a long way between us and the exit though." Robin informed us.

Kid Flash pulled down his goggles and winked at me "Yeah, but I've finally got room to move!" He sped on ahead up the stairs, us following as fast as possible.

"More behind us!" Robin informed us. Superboy turned and smashed the stairs behind, Genomorphs falling to the ground. I groaned at how much time this is taking. I stopped and pulled out my whip latching it on to a railing near the top. I grabbed Superboy's wrist and we rocketed towards the ceiling.

When we reached the top, Superboy used his strength to pull the both of us up onto the railing, landing behind Kid Flash who was lay on the ground, Aqualad and Robin only a little behind us.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad pointed out.

"Really?" Kid Flash asked sarcastically. "My head hadn't noticed." He groaned and I held out a hand to help him up. He flashed a Wally grin at me before taking my hand and pulling himself up.

"Thanks babe." I rolled my eyes under my mask and opened my hologram trying to hack the security system.

"Robin?" I asked hurridly,

"Not fast enough, not even with both of us." He told me regrettably. I growled and closed my hologram looking back to see the corridor begin to fill with Genomorphs.

"Door!" I yelled and Robin kicked it open. We all filed through but then stopped short. We were surrounded by Genomorphs. I quickly took my battle stance and pulled out my whip.

I suddenly felt light headed, I shook my head trying to brush it off but I groaned and fell to the floor. Blacking out twice in less than twenty-four hours cannot be good for your health.

"_Ny…Nyx…_Nyx!" I head my name being called numerous times. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with the Boy Wonder. I groaned and shut my eyes again, opening them a few seconds later to see Robin looking worriedly down at me.

"You okay?" He asked, helping me stand, keeping one hand on my waist and one holding my wrist, steading me.

"You mean apart from the fact I feel like I just got hit with Penguin's umbrella? Yeah I'm good." I weakly smiled at him and he grinned at me, chuckling softly.

"Go," I heard Guardian say, I turned and saw he was talking to Superboy. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not!" Desmond's voice rang out. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to CADMUS." He held up the test tube with the pale blue liquid inside.

"NO! Desmond don't! You know what happens when you drink that!" I shouted at him, my grip on Robin tightening. Ignoring my warning Desmond downed the whole tube.

He groaned in pain and fell to his knees before his clothes started to rip. I stood there glaring at the creature Desmond was becoming, His skin was now a dusty blue and he was at least three times his original size.

"Everyone back!" Guardian ordered, running towards Desmond-or what used to be him. I barely had chance to warn him before he was thrown aside by the beast. That was gonna injure his pride later.

I watched as Superboy let out an enraged roar and charged towards Desmond, heading for the ceiling, smashing through it, sending dust and debris down near us.

"Well, that's one way." Robin stated. I shrugged in agreement and grabbed onto Kid Flash, pulling my whip out and pulling us up through the hole.

"Think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid asked me, arms encircling my waist.

"I doubt he's planning anything right now." Aqualad replied from a little below us.

When we arrived on the ground floor I saw Superboy rolling around on the floor with Desmond before the latter threw Superboy towards us. Robin and I flipped out of the way, Kid Flash sped off towards Desmond and Aqualad tried to catch Superboy but only succeeded by being knocked back further.

Robin grabbed his birdarangs and launched them at the creature, trying to find its weak point. At the same time I lashed out numerous times with my whip. I growled when we didn't even leave a scratch.

"Don't think it's working Nyx." Kid Flash commented stopping beside me long enough to pull down his goggles give me a flirtatious wink and say, "Let me show you how it's done babe." I scoffed at his cockiness.

I turned back to Robin who was focusing on his hologram. I peered in only to realise what exactly he was looking at. I smiled determined, this could work. I lifted my head to see Robin staring at me, his own confident smirk in place.

"KF! Get over here!" Robin yelled to the speedster. He ran over and saw us crowded around a map of the hall. He gave me a confused look as I pointed to Robin's map.

"It's a map, great. What about it?" He asked not getting what we were hinting.

"For someone quick on your feet you sure are pretty slow." I pointed out before sighing, I was about to continue before hearing a yell of Superboy. I winked at the two boys and leapt over there.

I effectively knocked Desmond's fist out of the way before it created a hole in Superboy's face. I launched my foot into Desmond's jaw but he grabbed my ankle and threw me across the room before I could make contact.

Lucky for me Kid Flash caught me and sped off towards Robin, me in his arms. He put me down before running off again. I turned to Robin to hear what the plan was.

"Take my birdarangs and put them on explosive mode on the pillars while I go tell Aqualad and Superboy." I nodded to confirm and sprinted up each pillar, planting a couple of timed bombs at the top of each.

From my line of sight I could see the guys finished with Desmond, I smiled, proud of them. I then realised the time bomb I was sitting on.

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled jumping down and running towards the exit. I heard the bombs explode from behind us as we ran. Robin tackled me to the ground, pushing my body under his, my instincts kicked in and I curled up as small as possible. I felt another three weights land on us as Kid Flash was thrown to the ground too and Aqualad and Superboy shielded us all from the falling rubble.

A couple of seconds later Superboy pushed up the main piece of rubble that held us captive. I felt Aqualad stand up and I immediately relaxed, panting heavily. Robin was still lying on top of my, panting just as much as me.

"Robin?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me questioning. "Thanks." I smiled before grabbing my stomach in pain. He got off me quickly and examined my stomach. My suit was cut up and I could see a few scratches and a large bruise on my stomach.

"You're fine, only a little bruising." Robin confirmed as he offered me a shaky hand up. I gladly accepted and pulled myself up. Only to bend over forwards panting furiously.

"We…" Aqualad panted out, "…did it."

Despite my pain I felt immense pride and satisfaction. We managed to take down CADMUS and I still got the latest data on the place. I was extremely pleased.

"Was there…" Robin panted, "…ever any doubt?" I watched as Robin and Kid Flash exchanged a high five but then recoiled back in pain. I let out a giggle which sounded more like a cackle due to all my panting.

"Hey, Superboy," I turned to look at the clone and pointed up. "It's the moon." He looked up and smiled slightly. "Better than my first view of it." I muttered under my breath. I saw Robin give me a curious look but luckily I was saved by Kid Flash.

"Oh, _and _Superman!" He exclaimed. "Do we keep our promises or what?!"

It wasn't just Superman; it was the whole freaking League. They all landed, surrounding the five of us in the large hole we had created from destroying the building. Superboy hesitantly approached Superman and lifted the ripped part showing him the S shield. Everything was silent until a motorbike engine was heard getting closer. It stopped suddenly and Catwoman flipped over the debris and landed next to Batman, hand on her hip looking at me pointedly.

"When I said you could go and see Desmond's new project, I meant without blowing up the building, kitten." She rolled her eyes at me and turned to Batman. "Didn't expect to see you here Bats, blowing buildings up isn't your style."

I could almost see Batman rolling his eyes underneath his mask. I muffled a laugh and I could see Robin do the same.

"Oooh, who's the hottie kitten? Is he taken?" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes as Catwoman checked Superboy over.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman inquired. Catwoman tilted her head at his statement and looked at me, wanting an explanation.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Kid Flash warned.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy announced, suddenly everyone grew silent as they all stared at the clone.

"I changed my mind. He's all yours big man." Catwoman stated, breaking the silence.

Batman's eyes narrowed towards us, focusing on Robin and me. "Start talking"

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

**JULY 5, 2010**

**00:38 EDT**

"Then Catwoman showed up and you know the rest." I finished.

"The Green Lanterns, Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Captain Atom will take Desmond away." Batman ordered in a toneless voice. "Black Canary and Green Arrow check to see if any civilians were hurt or injured and take care of them. The rest of us will talk about what has happened." He walked away, Catwoman beside him, talking between themselves quietly.

"What do you reckon their talking about?" Asked Robin coming up behind me. I shrugged not taking my eyes off them. I narrowed my eyes as Aquaman and Flash joined them. I turned to face Robin and saw him looking concerned at me.

"I'm fine Robin, it's only a bruise. I've had worse." I comforted him, placing my hand on his arm, he hissed and I withdrew it quickly. "I may be fine but you're not, come here." I ordered dragging him over to a stable piece of brick and sat him down. He was protesting but I just held up my hand to silence him.

I grabbed a small tube out of my inside breast pocket and unscrewed the cap. Robin raised his eyebrows at me and I just scoffed and smirked, squeezing some of the clear gel onto my gloved finger, slowly applying it to his bruised area. I rubbed it in in small circular movements and I could feel it becoming warmer.

I moved my hand away and put the tube back in my breast pocket smiling slightly. "There. Didn't kill you did it?" I asked innocently. He chuckled and shook his head, standing up and walking over to where the others were. I followed silently.

"CADMUS will be investigates," Batman told us, approaching with Catwoman, Flash and Aquaman in tow. "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear…"

Flash crossed his arms, "You should've called."

Catwoman stuck out her hip and looked at me, "And you should've radioed out to me if you found something this big." Batman gave her a look, "Oh come on Bats, I'm a cat. You can't expect me not to love this sorta thing."

Batman turned back to us, irritated by the interruptions. "Results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives," I felt his gaze hit me when he said that last thing. "You will _not _be doing this again."

"I'm sorry," Aquaman started, "But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"My apologies my king, but no." Aquaman said confidently. "We did good work here today whether you wanna believe it or not. The work you have trained us to do. Together we forged something powerful, important. The world needs this, we need this." He continued.

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-"

"The five of us," Kid Flash corrected. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to us what you taught us," Robin continued.

"Or why bother teaching us at all?" Kid Flash inquired, crossing his arms.

"Why let _them _tell us what to do?!" Superboy asked. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

The five of us looked at our mentors. Catwoman looked back at me smiling proudly. I heard Batman sigh and turned to look at him. "Give me three days." He then looked at me and held out his hand. "Lynx, I believe you have something for me."

I grudgingly handed over the microchip that contained copies of all CADMUS's files that I had downloaded. "Fine, here. Take it." Batman nodded at me.

"C'mon kitten, we've got to get home."

"Not so fast. Lynx, return with Robin to the Batcave, Catwoman and I need to talk. Catwoman will come and get you when we are finished." I nodded in conformation and quickly hugged Catwoman goodbye.

"See ya later Calico~" I sang out, waving as Catwoman scowled at me.

"Why me?" I asked Kid Flash as we walked away from the other Leaguers.

"What do you mean?" He turned to me, confusion written all over his face.

"When Batman was asking you if it was about your treatment at the hall and you said the _five _of us wanted to form a team, why include me?"

"Well, you did help us get out of this whole mess, plus you knew a lot more about CADMUS than we did." Robin answered simply.

"You are very brave Lynx, smart too. It would be an honour for you to join our team." Aqualad finished, smiling warmly at me.

I blushed slightly and sighed, nodding.

"I would love to join your team of mini heroes." I teased, hip bumping Robin as we continued walking.

**WAYNE MANOR**

**JULY 5, 2010**

**01:35 EDT**

As soon as Robin and I arrived back at Wayne Manor, I made a point of shoving Robin out of the way and running through the Batcave and up the stairs.

"Alfred!" I called out, spotting him in his usual place in the kitchen.

"Miss Cassandra!" He turned to look at me, surprise clearly written on his face. It softened immediately. "It's good to have you visit Miss. Is Master Dick home as well?"

I nodded and looked behind me, he was nowhere in sight. "He's probably still down in the Batcave."

"Nope, right here." I turned again and he was stood a couple of feet behind me, grinning like an idiot.

"Are you staying the night Miss?" Alfred asked me, a hidden hope behind his eyes.

"Sorry Alfred, Selina and Bruce are just out talking." I informed him, sitting down at the breakfast bar, graciously taking a few dried fruit chunks and popping them in my mouth, humming at the taste.

Alfred, Dick and I continued to talk, Dick telling Alfred the exact details of what had occurred on the night. Alfred and I just watched as he enthused about the final battle with Desmond.

"Once the rubble had cleared the _whole _Justice League came down to confront us. It was kind of cool." Dick explained, his tone containing an underlay of smugness and awe.

"As much as I'd love to hear the end of this story, Cass and I have to get home." I turned to find Selina and Bruce leant in the doorway, watching us with amusement in their eyes. I nodded at her and stood up.

"Bye Alfred," I waved to the old butler who smiled back at me. "See you later Dick." I hugged him quickly then followed Selina out.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**JULY 8, 2010**

**08:04 EDT**

I watched in awe as Batman explained where we were, while the other League members were busy putting the finishing touches to the place while others just stayed put and listened. We were stood in the main room of Mount Justice, located in Happy Harbour on Rhode Island.

"Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the _good_ fight" he paused to look at me when he mentioned good, I just smirked and wiggled my fingers in a waving motion. "You'll do it on League terms." He continued. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary will be in charge of training with the help of Catwoman. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked from next to me. We were all dressed in civilian clothing but since the League was still here we referred to each other by our codenames.

"Yes," Batman replied. "But _covert_."

"The League will handle the obvious stuff." Flash informed us.

"But CADMUS proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman spoke up. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman confirmed.

I turned around, already aware of the newcomer behind us.

"Cool!" Robin enthused. Then he paused. "Wait…six?" I chuckled at his realisation and hit his head softly with my tail, causing him to turn.

I could feel everyone turn with him and the two shadows made their way into the light. Martian Manhunter was there, along with a smaller, female version of him.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi." She smiled softly.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash grinned at Robin. I rolled my eyes at the teen's stupid boy hormones and sighed in irritation. He approached Miss Martian and smiled flirtatiously.

"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Lynx. It's cool if you forget their names." At the last comment I whacked him over the head and walked up so I was stood in front of the Martian, I ran my eyes along her figure and shrugged mentally. She blushed as she felt my eyes stop at her face.

"Ignore Kid Flash's stupidity. He does it for attention, trying with me for a year. Don't worry it's not contagious." She giggled and Robin let out a laugh, patting me on the shoulder.

"Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!" Robin called out to Superboy, who was stood awkwardly to the side.

Superboy walked over to us and I watched as Miss Martian's clothes morphed to look similar to Superboy's. "I like your t-shirt." She commented blushing. I let out a sly smile. Someone's got a crush~.

"You know, that hurt Nyx." Kid Flash told me, rubbing the back of his head.

"Never said it wasn't going to." I fired back, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Today is the day." Aqualad stated, looking proudly at all of us. Everyone smiled and nodded except me who just flicked my tail from side to side.


	3. Welcome To Happy Harbor

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys!**

**I wasn't sure how this fic would be rated but it seems to be doing pretty well, keep up the support!**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**JULY 18, 2010**

**10:15 EDT**

"Not bad Aqualad," I started as I dodged a punch. "But I'm better." I finished smirking, sweeping my leg out, tripping him. A loud THUD echoed through the mission room as Aqualad fell hard to the floor.

I heard clapping and turned to face the noise, ready for another fight. Sadly it was just Miss Martian and Superboy, the former was the one who was clapping.

"That was really good Lynx. I was almost convinced Aqualad had you." She observed, floating over to us. I bowed and grinned proudly up at her. I opened my mouth to speak but something cut me off.

"Kya!" I yelped out. The walls were now side on. I frowned confused and lazily turned to face my opponent. Aqualad had tripped me and was now smiling, maybe smirking, down at me. I growled at him and sat up, rubbing my head.

"_Recognized: Robin: B-Zero-One. Kid Flash: B-Zero-Three."_

"Did you ask him yet?!" I heard the Boy Wonder, completely ignoring me in my current state of need.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad replied calmly. I was _so_ gonna get him later.

"What are we waiting for?!" Kid said, rushing off towards the front door.

I sighed and was about to get up when a green hand offered to help. I looked up and met the smiling face off Miss Martian. The side of my lip turned slightly, but I immediately pushed it down. "Thanks." I said, brushing invisible dirt off my jeans.

When we arrived I could see Red Tornado walking down the ramp. Kid Flash eagerly greeted the stoic robot.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the Cave?" Red Tornado inquired.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad explained.

Red Tornado stayed silent for a brief moment before replying, "Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility."

"But it's been over a week." Robin protested, whining like a little kid. I rolled my eyes at his tone and lightly thumped the back of his head with my tail as a warning.

"You'll be tested soon enough, but for the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." He answered.

"This team is _not_ a social club. If it is I'm out. I'd rather listen to Harley talk about Joker than staying here, doing nothing." I told him truthfully, placing my hands on my hips.

"No," Red Tornado agreed. "But I'm told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can you can keep yourselves busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave." He suggested, walking past us, heading inside the cave.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin scoffed, scowling after the robot.

"Ooh," Miss Martian began. "I'll find out." She seemed eager to use her power to try and help us. She turned to look at him with a concentrated look.

"_Recognized: Red Tornado: One-Six."_

She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry. I forgot. He's a machine…inorganic. I can't read his mind."

"Nice try though." Kid Flash comforted. I raised an eyebrow under my sunglasses and shook my head slightly. "So…" He started, stuffing his hands in his pockets to look up suggestively at Miss Martian. "Know what _I'm _thinking now?"

Robin snorted. "We all know what you're thinking now." He jutted his elbow into his lower back, earning himself a grunt in response.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad stated in an un-amused tone. I almost laughed. _Almost._

"Well Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss Martian enthused, missing the sarcasm completely.

I looked over at Superboy; he met my gaze and shrugged. "Don't look at me."

"We won't." Kid Flash said quickly before turning to Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds like much more fun."

"Yeah." I scoffed. "Like we'd ever leave you alone with her. Plus she never said it was private" I pointed out.

"Team-building," Aqualad spoke. "We'll all go."

Miss Martian's face lit up and she flew ahead, expecting us to follow. We did. I fell into step beside Robin as she introduced us to every room in the Cave. I obviously didn't need it because I knew the Cave like the back of my hand. Another perk of having a curious mentor.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall Of Justice?" Superboy questioned. I looked up and saw everyone had stopped walking. I paused few feet behind them.

"The cave's secret location was…_compromised."_ Aqualad looked back at me accusingly. I put my hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! It's not my fault! If anything blame Bats! If he'd of known I was following him then we wouldn't have attacked!" I stared at them, eyes narrowed underneath my sunglasses.

"Wait…you attacked the Cave?" Miss Martian asked me. I shrugged.

"No." Robin shot me a look. "We were _investigating_. Catwoman, Ivy and Harley and me. Ivy was pissed that you were using this mountain as a base and wanted it to be transformed back into a mountain. Harley wanted to impress Joker by finding some new weapons or secrets and Catwoman and I were bored, figured we could get some new equipment." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy questioned. "Yeah that makes sense." I grinned slyly and shrugged for the third time. I really needed a new expression

"Wait. If villains know of the Cave then we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian concluded.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here." Robin took Miss Megan's hand and explained, turning on his charm. I scowled slightly and made a slight growl at the back of my throat. Aqualad chuckled beside me and I sent him a confused glance before turning back to the others.

"What he means is; we're hiding in plain sight." Wally summed up, smirking at a scowling Robin as he removed Robin's hand from Miss Martian's.

"Ah, that's…much clearer." She scratched her head in confusion.

"Just roll with it. The only one who knows what Robin's talking about is Lynx." Kid Flash told her.

I grinned and waved at that comment before turning to Superman who was sniffing the air. "I smell smoke." I inhaled as well and nodded in confirmation, pulling a face at the smell.

Miss Megan gasped, "My cookies!" She cried before flying down the hallway, towards the kitchen.

"She really shouldn't fly with a skirt on." I commented before running after her, getting to the kitchen just as she opened the oven. I nearly gagged from the stench.

The cookies were burnt, black and looked hard as nails. I grimaced as she levitated the tray down to put on the counter. "Damn."

Kid Flash bent over the tray and glanced at the cookies before grabbing a few and stuffing them into his mouth.

"He doesn't seem to mind." I heard Robin muse, looking at Kid Flash stuff his face. I scoffed lightly.

"I, uh…have a serious metabolism." Kid Flash told us, mouth full. I hit him on the head with my tail. "No talking while your mouth's full!" I scolded.

"I'll…make more?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad pointed out, polite as usual. I nodded my head in agreement. I almost gagged with the stench but when I was with the Team I had to maintain my cat like persona, so of course that meant no gagging in public.

"Thanks Aqualad." Miss Martian thanked, smiling,

"We're off duty," Aqualad said. "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

Kid Flash leaned forward on the island, grinning at Miss Martian. "I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret ID; unlike Mr and Mrs Dark Glasses over there; Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder and Cat Girl from telling anyone their real names."

The two of us glared at Wally from behind our glasses.

"But won't it be obvious with her ears and tail?" Superboy questioned.

I shook my head, "Nah, I can hide my ears in my hair and my tail can be hidden underneath jackets and shirts."

"Mine's no secret," Miss Martian giggled. "It's M'gann M'orzz! But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

"Right we are." I muttered sarcastically. Robin elbowed my in the stomach lightly and I shot him a small glare, he just raised an eyebrow.

"Get out of my head!" Someone roared, startling me slightly, I turned my head calmly before realising it was Superboy.

Suddenly a voice that sounded a lot like M'gann's in my head. "_What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically." _I flinched and my eyes widened, I could feel my claws extend fully and my ears and tail stand on end.

"M'gann, stop." Kaldur scolded firmly. "Things are different on Earth. Here you're powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

Her voice disappeared and I leaned against the counter, keeping my head down, trying to calm my breathing down back to normal. I retracted my claws and let my ears and tail relax as I looked up again.

"Besides, CADMUS's psychic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally un-successfully whispered.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just. Stay. Out." He growled out. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

M'gann suddenly hit her forehead and smiled. "_Hello_, Megan! I know what we can do!" She suddenly flew out of the room.

I arched an eyebrow at Dick. He shrugged back at me before he went to follow M'gann with Kaldur and Wally in tow. I paused for a second and looked at Superboy before shaking my head and continuing after the others. I used my whip to grapple to a pipe and landed next to Robin, efficiently scaring Wally so much he actually fell to the floor.

I smirked and fist bumped Dick as we ignored him walking to where M'gann was hovering. She looked at us and quickly flew back to the room we were previously in.

"Ten quid, well, bucks, says she's gonna come back with Superboy." I challenged Wally as he stood back up.

"You're on. Supey's too stubborn and how can she resist this." He gestured to himself cockily and I smirked pointing behind him.

"Like that." Dick chuckled.

"Aw man!" He complained as he fished a tenner out of his jeans pocket. He handed it to me grumpily and I grinned as I took the money.

When M'gann and Superboy had joined us we loaded into the elevator and went down the hanger.

The doors opened and the first thing I saw was a red sphere-thing, I blinked in confusion and M'gann walked out arms spread wide. "It's my Martian Bio-Ship!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…cute," Wally started. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly." M'gann smiled, turning back to the ship. "I'll wake it." All of a sudden it started to transform into a large, red jet. Nice. I grinned and flicked my tail excitedly as she spun it round. Dick looked at me in complete amusement.

I scowled at him and leapt up onto Wally's back.

"Mush! Mush!" I commanded excitedly, my eyes never leaving the Bio-ship.

"Hey! I am not your personal sled dog!" Wally protested, but hooked his arms around my legs nevertheless.

"Well are you coming?" M'gann called back to us as she, Kaldur and Superboy has already entered the Bio-Ship. I grinned, encouraging Wally to move forward.

Once we were inside, six seats appeared from the ground, five were on the outskirts of the ship the sixth in the middle, obviously the pilot's seat. I grabbed the seat at the right of the Bio-Ship and let out a noise of protest as seatbelts shot out, binding me to the seat.

"She always this excited?" I heard Wally ask.

"Only when it comes to new tech or beating people up." Dick replied.

I spun round in my seat and glared at him. He was sat on behind me, M'gann in the middle seat and Wally sat on the other side. Kaldur walked silently over to the seat in front of Wally while Superboy sat at the front, glaring out of the window.

"Shut up." I eventually said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Real mature Nyx." He commented sarcastically.

"I'm glad you like it. Even though it's organic, I suppose it can be counted as new tech." M'gann smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. "It isn't just new tech; I just like discovering new things." I reassured her. She smiled at me again and turned to the front window.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." The large doors opened and we zoomed out into the open air.

"Whoa!" Dick exclaimed. "Incredible!"

Wally sighed dreamily, staring at M'gann. "She sure is." I rolled my eyes and could almost see Robin do the same from the corner of my eye as he stumbled on his words. "Uh, I meant the ship. Y'know, which, like all other ships, is a she…"

I smirked and turned fully to Wally. "Fast with his feet…"

"Not so much with his mouth." Dick finished for me.

"Dudes!" Wally protested; face turning a soft shade of crimson.

As I turned back around I saw Aqualad staring at Superboy worriedly, the latter was sat quietly staring out of the window looking mighty confused.

"Hey," I started turning to face him properly. "I may not be psychic but I'm pretty sure I can guess what you're thinking." Superboy turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Call it cat's intuition, anyway, you overreacted back there and you don't know how to apologise." He continued to stare at me. "Y'know when Robin and I are mad at each other, all it takes is a sorry then we're back to normal. Granted we spar and whoever loses has to say it but still."

He shifted his gaze down from my face and turned back to the window. I turned to Aqualad and shrugged. He nodded in approval before turning back to the others.

"How about showing us some Martian shape-shifting?" Dick suggested.

I perked up and swung my chair round. I saw M'gann stand, transforming into a female version of Robin, then of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Kid Flash asked.

"Extremely." I deadpanned.

She giggled and transformed into me flicking her hair before turning back into M'gann.

"Impressive," Dick commented turning back to the Martian. "But…you know that you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those, apart from Nyx's anyway."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann admitted sheepishly.

"And your clothes…" Kaldur pointed out.

M'gann smiled, "Organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy added. I shot him something between a sympathetic look and a glare before turning back to the view.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked eagerly.

"Density shifting? No. It's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Dick paused to laugh before continuing. "When he does it-"

"Bloody nose." I cut in, joining in, chuckling softly, remembering the first time I saw that.

"_Dudes!"_

"Kay, hold up. What is it with you American's and the word, 'Dude'?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh, and Britain's _so _much better?" Wally fired back.

"Oh you know it. Britain is amazing, don't even go there." I glared at Wally.

"Here's something I can do," M'gann said. Although I felt no sudden movement I could feel the ship shift slightly and knew that it had changed. "Camouflage mode."

"_Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending coordinates"_

"Received. Adjusting course."

Dick and I sighed simultaneously. "Tornado's keeping us busy again." He commented.

"Well, a simple fire led you all to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." M'gann replied.

I slumped into my seat, "It wasn't supposed to." I muttered.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said.

I braced myself as I saw a tornado overtook the ship, shaking the Bio-Ship rapidly. I gripped onto the front of the ship and grunted in pain as the seatbelts restrained my movements. Oh, seatbelts how I hate you. I unbuckled my belt and stood up shakily, aware of our exit from the tornado.

The Bio-Ship was now out of the tornado and was hovering just above the ground, allowing us to jump to the floor easily.

I immediately ran towards the Power Plant, dodging running pedestrians and stationary cars, with Dick right on my heels. I looked up and saw the windows exploding. I heard Dick pull out his grapple gun before swooping down, wrapping his arm around my waist holding me close while we swung into the building.

As soon as my feet touched the floor I was off. I spotted our opponent and quickly removed my whip; whipping his hands continuously to try and ward of any tornados. To my disappointment it didn't affect him; instead I was thrown down onto the ground easily. Dick landed next to me a couple of seconds later.

I felt someone land beside us and I turned to see Superboy glaring at the machine. "Who's your new friend?"

"Didn't catch a name." I began, rubbing my chest.

"But he plays kinda rough!" Dick finished for me, holding out a hand.

"My apologies," a robotic voice sounded. "You may address me as Mister Twister."

"Mister Twister?" I snorted, highly amused. "Is the _best_ that you could come up with?"

The red enemy made a noise much like a growl but sounded a lot more robotic. The winds around us suddenly got a lot wilder. "Hey, Nyx. How about not pissing him off?!" Dick yelled to me over the wind.

My eyes widened slightly as Superboy was thrown into the wall behind us, leaving a sizeable dent. Wally, M'gann and Kaldur all shot past Dick and me, running at full speed towards Twister.

Speedster junior was catapulted outside whilst M'gann and Kaldur were both thrown back into support beams, groaning in pain.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero," Twister informed us. "I was not, however, expecting children."

Since my whip wasn't creating a dent I reached into my jacket and pulled out a few caltrops. "We're not children!" We cried, launching both caltrops and birdarangs towards the waiting enemy. To our annoyance, he just brushed them out of the way with a flick of his wrist.

"Objectively you are." He continued. "Have you any adult supervision? I find your presence here quite _disturbing._"

"Well we hate to see you disturbed." I yelled out sarcastically, growing more pissed by the second.

"Let's see if you're more _turbed _once we kick your can!" Dick cried out, I could now tell he was slightly pissed too. Now when you piss off me and Dick both, then you better move, cause the end of the world is about to happen.

M'gann went for a distraction, while Superboy tried to land a hit, but he was blown away swiftly. After that Kaldur, Dick and I went in for another attack but we were all caught in mid-tornado. I was then thrown across the room. I felt someone grab me before we landed pulling their body under my own.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw I was lay on top of Dick. I groaned and tried to get up but Dick pulled me back down again, hand covering my mouth. I heard Mister Twister head outside and I turned to look at Dick, who was smiling up at me cockily.

I blushed as I realised our position. Dick was holding my waist and I was gripping to his jacket, our legs were tangled together. I looked back up to Dick's face and he was smirking down at me. "Shut up." I said, pulling myself up.

The five of us walked outside to see Wally being thrown towards us. "I got you, Wally!" M'gann cried, levitating the speedster.

"I would've thought you _all_ would've learned your limitations by now." Twister said.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur yelled, enraged.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister questioned. "I'm waiting for a _real_ hero."

"You're _seriously_ starting to piss me off; and you won't like it when I'm pissed off." I yelled, growling.

"Read his mind and find a weakness." Kaldur ordered M'gann, not taking his eyes off Twister.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!"

"It's _okay _with the bad guys!" Dick yelled. Okay, Dick's mad, I'm mad, Wally's mad and with Superboy thrown in there, I'm pretty sure we could start WWIII.

"Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" Then she hit her head in realisation and smiled. "_Hello, _Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic! An android! How many androids do _you _know that can generate tornados?"

I narrowed my eyes at Twister, scanning him over. It was possible. I heard the rest of the team nod and converse in agreement.

"I'm so _done_," I sighed. "_Really _should've stayed in Gotham today." I told Robin as we walked forward to confront Mister Twister aka Red Tornado. He floated above us and seemed to grin, a second later a huge storm formed over our heads.

"Uh…can Red Tornado do that?" Wally questioned wearily.

"You think _I'm _Tornado? Ironic." Twister mused.

I put my arms in front of me to try and block the large explosion created. I was thrown back a good ten feet before I hit the ground, skidding another five on my back. "Seriously gotta work on my balance." I heard Twister say something but I couldn't hear over the ringing in my ear. I groaned and let my head drop to the floor.

"Nyx? You okay?" I opened my eyes to see a concerned Dick leaning over me.

I groaned again and gave him a weak smile. "Give me a sec, need to heal my pride more than my body." He grinned down at me and stood up straight, looking over at everyone else.

"What happened?" Wally asked, still in a bit of a daze.

"I placed the Bio-Ship between us." M'gann informed us.

I shakily stood up next to Dick and gripped his arm tightly in order to balance when Superboy suddenly attacked and destroyed a large rock. He turned and approached M'gann angrily. "And that's supposed to make it right?! You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur defended her. By now everyone was stood except M'gann, she was still slumped on the floor.

"It was a rookie mistake." Dick agreed.

"We shouldn't have listened." I added, my grip loosening on Dick's arm.

"You _are _pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers. We'll take it from here." I looked over and saw Wally put his hands in his pockets sheepishly, looking at the ground.

"Stay out of the way." Superboy warned before taking off in the direction Tornado went, Wally following closely behind.

"Race ya?" I challenged as I set off after the two, Dick running next to me. He laughed and sped up.

It was sunset by the time we caught up to Twister. When we arrived Superboy and Wally were already engaged in a fight with Twister. I leapt onto the side of a building and climbed up using my claws, when I reached the top I had a clear view of the battlegrounds. I pulled out my bolas and took aim, preparing to throw them if anything drastic happened.

Down below I could see Robin successfully dodge a tornado but Kaldur was swept up and thrown into a building. I focused my attention back on Twister and threw the bola, it flew through the air soundlessly before twirling around his feet, Twister glanced down and stepped out of the reinforced rope as if it was thin twine. I growled and quickly jumped off the roof and landed behind a fallen boat.

Dick was already there and Wally joined us a second later. I pulled out my dark utility belt and looped it round my body before seeing Robin loop his around his waist.

"You two brought your utility belts?!" Wally asked incredulously.

"Never leave home without it." Dick replied. "First thing Batman taught us."

"Yeah," Wally scoffed. "Right after never go to the bathroom without it." I held my whip confidently and Wally looked at me in disbelief. "Where did you get the whip?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I always have it one me. I've just been using my other array of weapons." I replied easily.

"_Listen to me," _M'gann's voice appeared in my head. "_All of you."_

"What did we tell you?!" I heard Superboy yell from somewhere to my right.

"_I know!" _M'gann replied. "_And I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what to do. Please, trust me!"_

I sighed aloud, exchanging looks with Dick and Wally. "Shoot."

We stood there in silence as M'gann explained her plan. I exchanged a look with Dick and he nodded at me and I took off, whip at the ready.

I screamed and took off running towards Twister and brought my whip up at the ready. Only a second after Red Tornado appeared. "Hit the showers, you five. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now!" Dick protested.

"The subject is not up for debate." Red Tornado announced, cutting us off.

We slumped away and I flipped over a broken boat and hid in the shadows. From where I was stationed I saw small smirks on Dick and Wally's faces before they discretely fist bumped. I reached down to my bolas and picked one out the mix and clicked a button on one end, electricity started to run from one end to the other, causing it to spark to life.

When I received my cue, I launched the electrified bola towards him, capturing his arm and pinning it to the floor, I saw Robin do the same as Superboy delivered one swift punch to his face, blasting him into the water. Not even a second later he bounced back up out of the water due to an explosion delivered by Aqualad.

M'gann destroyed his arms and Dick and I took the open opportunity to throw some birdarangs and caltrops at him, exploding as soon they made contact. There was a huge explosion and Twister fell backwards to the ground. His chest opened and a middle aged man fell out. "I call foul." He said.

M'gann didn't respond. She levitated a large rock and moved it over to where we were.

"M'gann, don't!" Kaldur cried out, attempting to grab her arm but he was too late. She had already dropped it.

Dick approached M'gann angrily. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" He yelled.

"You said you trust me," M'gann replied calmly. She lifted the large rock and revealed the destroyed remains of the man, he was a robot. "_That's _why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally whizzed over and picked up the robot's eyeball. "Cool. Souvenir."

Kaldur placed a hand on M'gann's shoulder. "We should have had more faith in you."

"Yeah!" Wally agreed. "You rocked the mission! Get it, rocked?"

I face palmed at Wally's stupidity. "Oh god, that actually hurt when he said that" I told Dick who patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Ignore him." I groaned and looked back up.

"We're all just turbed you're on the team." I commented for Dick.

"Hey!" Dick called out in protest.

"Thanks." M'gann smiled at us all.

"So…we should probably bring this back to the Cave." Wally said, glancing at the scraps.

"I'll get that," M'gann offered, levitating the parts to board them onto the Bio-Ship.

"Cool weapons," Wally commented as he made his way over to Dick and I. "Although I didn't know caltrops exploded."

"They don't usually, but having access to the Batcave has a lot of perks." I told him, placing the exploding caltrops back in my utility belt. Wally just shrugged and moved to help M'gann with the destroyed robot parts.

When we arrived back at the Cave it was nearing night. M'gann had moved all the parts onto a table in the Mission Room and we, plus Red Tornado, were all stood around it. I saw Dick open up the computer and start to analyse everything he got.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur examined, now wearing a jacket to cover his naked torso.

"Agreed." Red Tornado replied.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann guessed.

"No," Red Tornado denied quickly. "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me. Consider this matter closed."

We all watched as Red Tornado walked away.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash. They'd have jumped right in to fix things. Catwoman….not so sure." Wally spoke. I glared when he mentioned the Catwoman thing.

"Hey Catwoman would totally come and save me!" I argued

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter," Dick started.

"A heartless machine is exactly what we need." I finished, gesturing to the retreating android.

"Dude, harsh." Wally elbowed me.

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado piped up. "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." I could almost feel him glaring, you know; if machines could glare.

We both let out nervous laughs. "Right. Sorry." We chorused. "I'll strive to be more accurate." I added.

"And more respectful." Kaldur pointed, looking down at me and Dick, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Once Red Tornado had disappeared from sight I turned back to the others. Opening my mouth to speak, Wally cut me off.

"Y'know, Speedy was wrong."

"This team thing…" Dick started.

"Might just work out." Kaldur agreed, smiling.

I gave a small smile and made my way over to the Zeta Beams. "Well, I've got to go. A new shipment of mini diamonds are coming in and Isis and Bast need new collars." The Team just stared at me, shock plastered on their faces. "Catch me if you can Wonder Boy." I taunted as the white light of the Zeta Beam enveloped me.


	4. Drop-Zone

**I know this chapter is late.**

**I'M SORRY!**

**Taking GCSE's this year, so school's been a hectic lately, I realise that we're only a half way in but teachers can be really strict!**

**Just a quick note: Thank you to my guest reviewer 'a fan of yours', I was thinking of not continuing with this but your review kept me going, so thanks. Kay I'm done being cheesy.**

**Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and fav/followed! I really appreciate all the support!**

**CARRIBBEAN SEA**

**JULY 22, 2010**

**20:08 ECT**

We soared through the air all boarded in the Bio-Ship sat in complete silence, not finding the need to talk. Kid Flash was sat on my left and Robin was on my right. Miss Martian was obviously at the controls with Aqualad on her left and Superboy on her right. The silence was deafening. I normally wouldn't mind it but we'd be silent for over an hour, I counted. I was expecting a witty remark from Kid Flash but it never came.

I closed my eyes and thought back to what Batman had informed us earlier, about the mission. It was our official first mission as a team and I could guarantee that only one thing was on everyone's minds: Who's the leader?

Me, I was just concerned about Bast.

She hadn't been feeling well the last week, Selina thinks she must have eaten something. I'm still weary, but just to be sure; she's at home locked in my room, a tin of sardines and tuna down for her to munch on. Bast was the newest member of the family, only arriving about a year after I had come home with Selina. Even though I loved all the cats, Bast had a special place in my heart, not unlike Selina and Isis.

"Penny for your thoughts." Robin asked, snapping me out of my daze. I realised I'd been staring out of the window for a while.

"I'm worried about Bast." I murmured, knowing he could hear me.

"Why?" He questioned, leaning further in.

"She's just been off lately, Catwoman thinks she's eaten something, but I'm not sure." I confessed, linking my hands together, placing them on my legs.

"Hey," Robin grabbed my hands and squeezed them gently. "She'll be fine. When we get home, we'll call the vets. If anything's wrong they'll be able to tell."

I smiled at him in thanks and turned back to the scenery outside, feeling much better now that Robin had a viable suggestion.

"Santa Prisca twelve o'clock." I reported, tapping on my hologram computer located on my wrist.

"Drop Zone A in thirty." Miss Martian announced just as Aqualad stood up and hit his belt buckle, turning his outfit into stealth mode. He sunk through a hole in the floor and we slowed down considerably, waiting for Aqualad's signal.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in_." _Not the best signal I admit but it got the job done.

I felt us stop and concluded we must have reached our drop zone. We all stood as our chairs disappeared into the floor. I looked around and saw Kid and Robin attach cords to their belts.

"How cool is this?!" Kid Flash mused from beside me. I turned to see him decked out in the new stealth-tech. Dark grey top and black pants. I rolled my eyes and readjusted my whip slightly.

"Very impressive," I heard Miss Martian say from behind me. I turned and saw her clothes being replaced by a full black bodysuit.

"Hers is better." I told him truthfully. I received a glare from said Speedster before he turned to Superboy.

"Hey Supey, it's not too late to put on the new stealth-tech."

"No capes. No tights," Superboy told him glaring hard, "No offense."

"None taken. This is why I wear a body suit. We girls have got it right." I looked at Miss Martian and saw her give me a small smile before opening the bottom of the Bio-Ship.

I leapt down and hit the ground softly before scanning the area. I picked up a few muffled voices from a distance but other than that, silence. My head perked up suddenly and I quickly rolled out the way and scampered up a tree. I saw Superboy crouched where I had been only moments ago. I growled when I realised if I hadn't have moved, I would have been cat food.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Superboy said, smugly.

"And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the _covert_!" Robin retorted back.

"Lynx didn't need a line." Superboy replied, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well she's- wait, where is Nyx?" Kid Flash replied, looking around in confusion.

I rolled my eyes before radioing Aqualad, "Aqualad, Drop B is a go, we're gonna head towards the factory." I reported already staring towards the factory.

"Good, I'll check your GPS and rendezvous ASAP." He replied back.

I stayed silent as I saw Robin jump up to a tree behind me. I grinned at him before taking off towards the factory. I could hear him following me closely. It was silent up in the trees. I looked down briefly to see where the others on the ground were, and found them a few paces behind both me and Robin, talking amongst themselves. I rolled my eyes. Amateurs. I was about to jump down and tell them so when a sound alerted me. I perked up and focused in on the sound. Robin looked at me curiously but stayed quiet before shifting over to the branch above me, freezing in his place, letting me unlock my heightened senses.

I honed in on the sound and heard murmurs off in the distance. If everything was silent I could probably make out what they were saying but the three bozos below us were making too much racket. I sighed quietly and turned back down to the others, I saw Superboy stop and listen, just like I had been doing a moment ago.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy said, eyes narrowing in the direction the sound had just been coming from.

"Uh…no," Kid whispered back, looking warily at the clone. "Wait. Is this some super-hearing thing?" I mentally face palmed, and let out a small irritable sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You do have great ears," Miss Martian sighed dreamily. That comment made me perk up and smirk down at the green girl; we were totally going to talk about that later. I paused shocked. Urgh, Miss Martian's perky attitude better not be rubbing off on me.

"Okay Rob, now what?" Kid questioned thin air. This time I just groaned and bashed my forehead against the tree trunk I was perched on, I was sure Robin would have laughed at me, except he was too busy groaning himself at the speedster's stupidity.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you are being tracked." Aqualad commanded through comms.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Kid announced, obviously ignoring every warning Batman gave about being covert. I heard Robin start to move and saw the three a few steps ahead, still concentrating on the squad. I followed behind Rob and pushed my goggles down from my head to try and see the squad, the image was blurry but it was there, I quickly noticed that there were two squads and they were quickly making their way towards each other, I was about to voice it when Superboy beat me to it.

"Two squads," Superboy only confirmed what I had already deducted. "But they'll meet each other before they find us." I hopped onto another tree, this one just a way in front of them, closer to the two squads. Disregarding my goggles, I closed my eyes and tried to decipher each step, each breath, each heart be- I visibly flinched at the loud cracks of gunshots. I had been so focused on each tiny sound, the louder ones just intensified. I shook my head to clear my ears and opened my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just as soon as I find Rob and Nyx." Kid Flash rushed ahead, speeding directly towards the path of both squads.

"One day, his stupidity is going to get someone killed." Rob whispered from beside me. I nodded and we both rushed after him. The gunshots paused momentarily before resuming, louder and harsher than ever. I could only assume Flash Jr. had been found.

We both arrived at the scene, each taking a goon out each as we dropped. I grabbed my whip and lashed out, successfully knocking out two more enemies. From the corner of my eye I saw Superboy taking out Bane…wait, Bane! What we he doing here? Last time I saw him he was in the back of a van hightailing it to Gotham Asylum.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" The yelling of Robin brought me back into reality as I delivered a swift punch to the face to yet another goon. "Why didn't you follow my lead?! Vanish into the jungle!"

"That's what you were doing?" Kid Flash yelled back, kicking a goon. "Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers, you know!" He was about to resume yelling when he saw Miss Martian telepathically throw a goon into a tree. "Er, I'm not, anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds'." Miss Martian defended. I chuckled and kicked a goon in the head who was trying to sneak up on me.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people. If you're gonna fight, fight with honour." I told him before knocking him out.

"Lynx followed my lead just fine," I rolled my eyes, Robin and Kid were now arguing full on.

"Hey!" I yelled, crossing my arms. "I was already up there, helping me protect my body from a certain clone who was about to squash me! Thank you very much!" I huffed.

"Sorry." Superboy said from beside me. I nodded in forgiveness and proceeded to tie up the bodies blanketing the forest floor. I sighed and froze, there was someone running. I smirked and pulled out a caltrop, but before I could turn another scent was there. A loud thud sounded and I detected Aqualad's scent behind me. I groaned and put the weapon away, continuing to tie up the unconscious goons.

After tying them all to trees I stepped back to assess them. My eyes widened and my claw tracted-don't ask, let's just say living with the Boy Wonder's words has…inspired me to try and create my own. I growled and stepped forward, eyes never moving, never blinking.

"Wait…these uniforms," Robin said from behind me. "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra!" My growl was noticeably loud this time. I felt someone's hand on my arm and turned to glare at the interruption. Robin was stood there, looking at me quizzically. I quickly froze and took in a deep breath, closing my eyes, pulling my claws back in. I opened my eyes again and went to stand by Aqualad, ignoring Robin's looks.

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom Operation." Aqualad told us, looking quizzically down at the tied up cult members then me. I didn't meet his gaze.

"Agreed," Robin nodded. "And since there is clearly no love lost between the cultist and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out! That's why normal supply lines have been cut off!" He held a triumphant grin when he relayed the news.

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"No." I spoke firmly, eyes boring into Kid Flash's.

"Lynx is right. These cultists aren't on venom. Kobra must be hoarding the stuff." Robin agreed. "We don't leave, not until I know why."

It was relaxing to see someone else all worked up over Kobra, not just myself. Robin, Batman or the team know nothing of my background with Kobra and I plan to keep it that way, my little outburst couldn't have helped but there's nothing I can do about it now.

"Until _you _know why?" Kid Flash questioned irritably, looking down at Robin. The team and I inched back to give the two squabbling teens sort out their issues.

"This team needs a leader," Robin retorted snarkily.

"And it's _you_?" Kid Flash pointed. "Dude, you're a thirteen year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word!"

Robin laughed. "And you're a _mature _fifteen?! You blew our cover first chance you got!"

"Don't you want to be leader?" The voice to my left startled me. I shrugged. "You are the most experienced, after Robin of course."

I shook my head. "I've been going longer than Robin, but anyway, no one trusts me enough to make me team leader." I told the Martian truthfully.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to meet Miss Martian's stare. "We trust you, right Superboy?" I looked to my right and saw Superboy staring down at me, he nodded once and I smiled.

"You are a true friend Lynx, why wouldn't you think we trust you?" Aqualad said, standing in front of me. I shrugged as I looked up at him. "I would gladly follow if you were leader." He told me.

"Me too." Miss Martian piped up, her hand moving down to my own, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. Superboy grunted from beside me and I blushed, shyly looking at the ground.

I squared my shoulder and strode towards the two arguing teens. "Hey!" I yelled, catching their attention immediately. "Quit fighting! You're acting like two five year olds arguing over a lost doll! I'm team leader for this mission, anyone who disagrees is welcome to fight me for the position but be warned, I will have _no _mercy." The two just stared, stunned. "Clear?" I didn't wait for a response.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and spun to glare at the interruption. I found Bane, quietly laughing at us, I stormed over and punched the bark beside him. Hey, I was pissed. That tree had it coming.

"Spill." I growled out.

"Such clever,_niños_," he laughed. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory, via my secret entrance." By now the rest of the team had joined me and were surrounding the hog tied villain.

"Miss Martian."

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something," Miss Martian reported, kneeling down in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah _chica_. Bane is not that easy." I saw him wink at me and shot him a cross between a Bat-glare and a disgusted look.

Miss Martian let out a frustrated groan. "He's mentally reciting football scores in Español with Lynx as the cheerleader. This could take a while."

"It's not that complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and having a babe like that on your team is a plus."

I gave out a disgusted snort and stood there deciphering, figuring out pros and cons. PRO, there probably is a secret entrance to get in the cave. CON, he's a villain who could turn on us at any second. PRO, if he can get us in we can work out how to get out on our own, we both help each other. CON, he's already made comments on my appearance and if he doesn't stop I'm going to punch him. PRO, I get to punch him.

Eventually PROs won the overall argument. I nodded and Aqualad and Kid Flash untied the roped binding Bane.

"Lead the way, but know, if you try _anything _funny I will not hesitate to dice you into pieces." He just smirked and walked away into the jungle.

We walked for a while until we came to a steep cliff. Bane stopped and silently pointed to a darkened patch in the foliage below. I saw Robin withdraw a pair of binoculars, focusing in on the men below. I pushed my goggles down onto my eyes and zoned in on the cult members, who seemed to be moving shipment out to a landing deck.

"Kobra isn't selling to his usual receiver." I stated, pushing my goggles back up to rest on my head.

"How can you tell?" Kid asked, frowning questionably down at the members.

"Nyx is right. No way all this product is going out to the usual suspects, but if that's the case…" Rob trailed off, placing his binoculars back in his belt.

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad finished.

Kid smirked and stood up straight. "Just what I was thinking."

"Yeah." Robin laughed, "You're the thinker."

I frowned at the bird and delivered a swift whack on the back of his head. He rubbed the sore area and looked back at me. I shook my head in disappointment and glared at Kid. He grumbled out an apology and I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I saw Robin looking down in shame, but ignored him turning to Bane.

He moved to a boulder that stuck out and lifted it out the way to reveal a hidden tunnel. "Answers are this way." He smirked, disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel.

I followed and stepped inside, discovering the tunnel was wider than it seemed. Probably to fit the broad shoulders of Bane and his men. I crossed my arms over my chest and let my mind wander. What was wrong with me? Volunteering to become leader, willingly following the team and now partnering up with Bane. I needed some time off, after this mission I was taking a week, I needed to run the city, get back in the zone.

'_Hey, Lynx?' _Miss Martian asked in my mind. I stiffened at the contact in our minds but relaxed once I realised it was just us talking. _'Are you okay?'_ she continued, concern laced within her voice.

'_I'm fine,' _I responded, turning to the Martian who had joined me at the front of the group. _'It's just…'_ I contemplated telling her about my problem and decided it couldn't hurt. '_Promise not to tell anyone?'_

'_I promise.'_ She responded quietly, realising the situation was a delicate one.

'_It's just; I've never really been part of a team before. It's always been me, one my own, with Catwoman of course, but I'm no good at this 'teamwork' thing._' I sighed aloud and clamped my head with my hands. '_I don't know why I even joined the team. After this mission, I think,' _I paused and brought my hands down, unable to look at the girl beside me. _'I think, I'm done.'_

Before Miss Martian could respond, we reached the end of the tunnel. I dropped to the floor in a crouch and peered round the corner. I could sense Robin directly behind me waiting for the word. I scanned the floor again, before turning back to Boy Wonder.

"All clear." I whispered, knowing everyone could hear me; then I disappeared.

I leapt up and grabbed onto the outside of what must have been the control room. I silently crawled up to the window and propped it open, slipping inside. There were two men in the room, one sat at the control panels and another at the back of the room checking files. I slipped over to the one sat down and took him down quickly and quietly, He slumped to the floor just as I heard a click. I froze. Suddenly a muffled cry was heard then someone sat in the chair beside me.

I rolled my eyes, stood up and leant over Robin's shoulder, studying the molecules on screen.

"So watcha got?" Kid asked from behind us, leaning over Robin's other shoulder, tossing a chocolate bar over to me. I caught it and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Chemical formulas." I told him, frowning at the screen. "Hey, Rob," He hummed in response and carried on typing. "Move over, I wanna see if I got this right."

He stood up and moved to where I was standing. I plugged in my USB cable and started downloading the files, I then looked back at the formulas on screen.

"So, if this is venom," I said, pointing to a red molecule structure, letting the two boys discover what I was thinking. "And this is Blockbuster venom," I continued, watching as the blue and red molecules mixed together to create a new formula. My face whitened as I realised what was happening. "If mixed together properly," I trailed off, letting them finish the scenario.

"Kobra's venom will be at least three times stronger than Venom alone." Robin finished for me, unplugging his USB drive.

"And permanent." Kid added, staring at the data on screen. "But, how did Kobra get access to the Blockbuster formula?" He questioned. I shrugged and glanced at my wrist, 94% downloaded, only a few more seconds.

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier!" Robin exclaimed, excitement gracing his features. "Using the cult to create the super formula!" He smiled gleefully and activated his radio. "Robin to Aqualad! We've got…" he stopped and sighed as nothing but a low buzzing sounded from the earpiece. "Static." He reported.

Suddenly gunfire erupted from somewhere downstairs as Superboy's unmistakable cry was heard short after. I groaned and ran out, fighting the internal battle to just get to Kobra and kill him. I lost the battle and ended up flipping over the metal fence and taking out two Kobra goons who were about to shoot the resident tough guy.

"_Everyone online?_" Miss Martian's voice filled my head.

I ran at the mammoth like creature and used its shoulders to pull myself into a front flip, taking out another goon that was trying to sneak up on Aqualad. I turned quickly and leant back, a leg flying flawlessly over my head. I smirked and shot back up, punching the guy straight in the face.

"_Yeah." _Superboy's reply came, reluctantly.

"_You know it beautiful."_ Kid's reply followed.

"_Can you not be you for like, ten seconds?" _I growled out, leaping on the back of another goon, clawing furiously at his face, trying to locate the eyeballs, once I found them I dug my index fingers into each one and pulled, ripping them out of his sockets. I pulled my face into one of disgust and flicked the bloody balls; don't start, onto the floor.

"_Good,_" Aqualad began, a grunt sounding before he continued. _"We need to regroup,_"

"_A bit busy now." _Robin and I sounded in sync. _"Leave a message and I'll have someone get back to you." _I continued, sounding smug even in my thoughts.

"_Robin, Lynx, now." _Aqualad thought sternly. I hesitated but finally sighed, punching a goon in the face whilst running towards the exit. When I entered the tunnel I didn't stop moving, knowing they would be after us. From a way behind me I heard a couple of crashes then everything went dark.

I flipped my goggles onto my eyes, turning on night vision and slowly making my way back down the tunnel only to find the 'team' gathered in small huddle.

"Lynx!" Miss Martian cried; face breaking out into a huge grin when she spotted me, engulfing me in a hug. I had to shield away as the glow stick that was near her was causing my vision to hurt. I quickly pushed up the goggles and turned to face the rest of the group, pulling out of Miss Martian's grip.

"We thought you'd been caught by Mammoth. Didn't even see you speed past me." Kid Flash informed me, making the relieved looks more understandable.

"Inevitable danger causes me to flee. I don't want to die yet; I've got stuff to do." I replied, leaning up against the wall the furthest away from everyone.

As they all began talking again, something about Robin being leader, I checked through my belt, making sure I still had at least one of everything. I had gotten to my taser wires when I felt eyes upon me. I glanced up to meet the gaze of everyone there.

"What did I do now?" I asked, exasperated, folding my arms across my chest.

"Nothing. We all think Aqualad should lead, do you agree with us?" Miss Martian asked.

I shrugged non-committedly. "Sure, whatever. Just don't give me orders and we won't have a problem."

"How is he supposed to lead us if he can't give orders?" Superboy asked.

"Simple. Make tempting suggestions. The people I will actually listen to if they give me a command limits to four people, five if I'm in a good mood."

"Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon." Aqualad told Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder. Their happiness seemed to be a bit counterproductive at this point but I wasn't going to point it out.

Well I wasn't, until they had been stood there for longer than ten seconds.

"Guys, hate to break it to you, but Mammoth is probably breaking through that rock wall just dying to kill us. Kill the happiness and start planning." I pointed out.

"Right. First priority is preventing the shipment from leaving the island."

"How do you suppose we do that?" I questioned, as we ran down the tunnel.

"Well we know Sportsmaster is the supplier/buyer. But it still doesn't make sense. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." Robin informed us, scrolling through his holographic files.

"Sportsmaster? Maybe they're part of something bigger?" I murmured to myself, frowning at my hypothesis.

"And the brain power needed to combine these chemicals is scary high." Kid added. "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the phrase is 'tip of the iceberg'." Aqualad stopped suddenly, causing me to nearly run into him. I stepped to the side to see what was happening. Stood in front of us, blocking the tunnel exit, was Bane, a small black object in his hand, smirk placed on his face.

"Halt, niños." He commanded. "I'm feeling…explosive."

I spared a quick glance at the ceiling and grunted in annoyance. I should have known better, never trust a raging psychopath on drugs. Lining the roof of the cave were little black, plastic boxes, blinking green lights mocking us.

Explosives.

Designed to bury us for us never to be found.

"Wow, I'm surprised it took you this long to trap us, there have been plenty of opportunities, but no, you go for classic bad guy. Oh, wait, I forgot you were too stupid to think of anything better." I spat out.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asked. I refrained from rolling my eyes and instead glared at Bane. Typically bad guys betray the good guys. That's how life works.

"I want my factory back." Bane stated simply. "So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying."

"I'm guessing you were rooting for us dying?" I bit out sarcastically.

"_Kid, you'll need a running start."_ Aqualad's voice filled my head.

"If the latter, the Justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks, and I would catch myself a kitty cat, Bat and Kyrptonian." Bane continued. "And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel should have the same effect." He lifted his arm and went to push down the trigger.

But a flash of black and red made him stumble in shock.

"With what?" Bane turned to see Kid Flash leaning up against a tree, twirling the detonator between his fingers. At that point I realised that at that precise moment, I loved Kid Flash more than anyone, in a brotherly sort of way. "This trigger thingy?"

Bane growled and went to swing for Kid, but halted when he realised he was seven foot off the ground, thank you Miss Martian. He stayed there a moment as we all crowded around him. I saw Superboy position himself just below Bane.

"Finally," I heard Superboy say, with what I can only imagine as a malicious grin on his face. "Drop him." And she did, and I have to say, that punch was really impressive. I strode over to his limp body and crouched down.

"If you're squeamish, look away." I advised before grabbing his shoulder and successfully dislocating it, as well as breaking all of his fingers on the opposite arm. "Bastard." I spat as I stood up again.

**SANTA PRISCA  
JULY 23, 2010  
03:02 ECT**

We all headed back to the factory, each of us hiding in a specific place, I chose the shadows near the building. Technically, I was supposed to be about five feet above Aqualad, but I needed a dose of Kobra Venom for myself, for analysis.

"The helicopter's operational Exalted One." A Kobra goon informed Kobra and Sportsmaster, bowing slightly. Sportsmaster merely nodded before standing aside and watching the cargo begin to load onto the now functional helicopter. I wanted to pounce straight away, take Sportsmaster out of the equation, but I had to follow Aqualad's plan. Kid was to strike first,

Speaking of the devil, Kid suddenly shot out of the foliage and took out at least a third of the goons before the others even realised. I watched silently as Sportsmaster stood there in shock, not quite registered what was happening.

"Take the shipment!" I heard Kobra yell towards Sportsmaster, the latter gaining back his senses and run towards the helicopter. I smirked and leapt down in front of him, extending my claws. Sportsmaster stumbled when he saw me but regained balance quickly, pulling a gun out of his belt.

"Can't fight without a weapon? Or are you just scared." I spat out, beginning to circle him. He hesitantly placed his gun back and readied himself. I smirked and pounced, aiming for his face but quickly dropping to a slide and delivering a swift kick to his jaw. He cried out in pain and stumbled back before charging at me, I dropped low and swung my leg out, tripping him up.

I then disappeared into the shadows, out of sight and hopefully out of mind. I watched as Sportsmaster got up and glanced around, trying to find me before shrugging and turning his attention towards Superboy. Whilst they were both distracted I quietly snuck onto the plane, breaking apart a crate and taking a small sample of the Kobra Venom.

The helicopter beneath me shifted and rocked as I felt us take off from the ground. My eyes widened in alarm as I distinctly heard the subtle beeping of the bomb Miss Martian had placed on the helicopter before it had departed; I quickly darted to the back end of the copter and leapt out, narrowly missing the explosion that followed. There wasn't any time to feel relief as I watched the ground become nearer and nearer.

'_Lynx? Where are you? I could really use some back up.' _Robin's voice sounded in my head.

'_Busy falling to my doom Rob, gonna have to get back to you on that.'_ I sent back, trying to rack my brains for a way to slow myself down enough.

'_WHAT?!' _Five voices sounded in my head at once.

'_You still want that backup?' _I asked mentally as I came within seeing distance of Robin and Kobra sparing. I noticed that Kobra had Robin pinned underneath his foot whilst Robin was struggling, trying to get free.

I angled my body and smirked to myself as I flipped in mud air and stuck out my foot aiming at the centre of Kobra's head. What I didn't expect was for Kobra to turn and grab my leg before it made impact and toss me off to the side where the rest of the team was standing.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" Kobra exclaimed, pressing down on Robin's ribcage.

"Good. Cause this mosquito is might concerted over your pain!" Robin bit out, spinning his legs round and back flipping out of Kobra's range, joining the team.

I growled at Kobra and sunk deeper into a crouch, my stomach almost touching the ground. Kobra looked over all of use and glanced at me briefly before slinking back into the darkness of the jungle.

"Another time then." With those words he was gone. Robin ran forward but I knew it was useless, Kobra was gone. When Robin turned back to us, a frown evident on his face I knew I was right.

"We picked the right guy to lead." I blinked at Robin's kind words. Not the reaction I was expecting, but – my thoughts were cut off by Robin speaking again. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." I smirked and chuckled. Typical Robin.

"You sly son of a bitch." I chuckled out, picking a leaf out of my hair.

"You okay?" Robin asked, as he untangled a twig from another part of my hair.

"Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Robin just stared at me like I was stupid. "What?"

"You jumped out of a helicopter!" Robin exclaimed, gripping my shoulders. "You could have died!"

"But I didn't." I replied back easily. Robin just scoffed and pulled me into him, holding me close. "I'm okay Dick," I whispered to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
AUGUST 4  
13:06**

No one understands the true terror of Batman unless you've been in a room with him for ten or more minutes, in silence.

For the first two minutes, you act defiant, because you think he's not going to do anything. After five minutes, you start to worry. Seven minutes, the panic sets in. Ten minutes, you're full on shitting yourself – this is when most people break. After that, you're pretty much dead, start picking out the roses you want, the funeral's just round the corner.

We stood there for fifteen minutes just waiting. At the end I could feel Superboy's nerves building. Miss Martian was shaking slightly. Kid was twiddling his thumbs so fast it created a light buzz. Kaldur was sweating slightly, although I'm not too sure if it was from the heat or the intensity. Robin was focused and tense, just waiting it out. Me, I'm stood there, internally freaking out.

"A simple recon mission observe and report." He spoke, leaning in to Aqualad's face. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your _many _mistakes." I breathed out a quiet sigh of relief; at least we didn't have to write it. "Until then," he paused and I tensed up, waiting for the punishment. "Good job."

I think my neck might have snapped from how quickly I turned my head, surprise written all over my face.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character." My mouth dropped open in shock. Who is this and what have you done with Batman.

He then quickly left the room, shutting down all the holographic screens as he left.

I was first to break the silence. "We just escaped death." I stated simply.

"Oh yeah." Kid agreed from beside me.

I spun to face Robin, panic overcoming my features. "Did you tell him about me falling out of a helicopter?" I questioned hurriedly.

"Maybe…"

I groaned. "Damn it! That means I'm on Harley watch for at least a week." I heard Robin cackle beside me. I turned my head and glared at him.

"Hey, don't look at me; you shouldn't have jumped out of that helicopter." He then frowned and gave me a curious look. "What _were _you doing in the helicopter anyway?"

I glanced around and saw all the others sharing the same look as Robin. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by my phone, signalling I had a text.

"Sportsmaster took my electric bola." I lied easily. "I wanted it back."

Robin just scoffed and rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the Zeta Beams.

"Where are we going?"

"To the vet. To go check if Bast is okay." He replied, whilst we carried on walking.

I froze in my place and he turned to me in confusion. I took a step forward and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Wonder Boy." I murmured, kissing his cheek quickly, grabbing his hand again and racing off to the Zeta Beams.


End file.
